Once Peaceful Town
by Your108thNecromancer
Summary: When a rash of murders go on in the big city, nearby townsmen are caught up in the issues, but why's that a big deal? They're all retired fighters, and there are many mysteries surrounding them all to this day...
1. Exposition

He looked down at his victim, justice being served at last. No more rapes or murders out of this wretched monstrosity, only ashes and dust. The one who ended the monster smiles, at the liberty of it all. He was now something, more than a nobody.

Chapter 1.1, POV TP, Estermen Town.

Estermen Town was a small, peaceful seaside town, on the island of Kalos. There were only 7 houses in the entire place, with only a Pokemon Center and Pokemart as other buildings. There were docks where ships entered in, the fishermen fished, and young adventurers came in from other regions on their Water pokemon. The 7 inhabitants of Estermen were all very peculiar, in their own ways, of course. The man that we will know for most of this story is one named Joe. He has a Kalos (French) accent, quite a thick one at that, and his voice sometimes shakes. He has ginger hair, which is plentiful and ends off to the right, decent skin tone, and a skinny yet slightly, VERY slightly buff body.

His legs and arms are thin as baguettes, but he can use them quite well, often going for a morning jog with another inhabitant, who we'll get into later. He has small bags under his eyes a lot, a purple ring encircling them, as he doesn't sleep as much as he should. He has a goofy smile, or a genuinely warm smile, yet he is often frowning slightly, as if he forgot something, he often has the look of forgetfulness, yet it isn't always because he forgot something. He is missing his left canine, and has three faint marks on his stomach. He likes to wear tennis shoes, with red and white clothing of some kind. He is currently an artist and a Pokecenter attendant, working the night shift.

His friend, Lukas, is similar yet a lot different. He has an accent not often heard (German) around Kalos, and is a lot different than others too. He has dark reddish-brown hair that kinda flops to the side, and a thick mustache of matching color. He usually has a serious look on his face, that, or one of head trauma. He often wears military-grade clothing, despite not being in the military any longer. He now works at the pokemart, fishing in free time. He usually isn't very talkative, but likes to jog and do morning exercises with Joe to stay in shape.

Then there's Kist. Kist is a light skinned African American, with a short blonde afro, and he certainly is quite fabulous. He's a dance teacher at the Pokecenter for the pokemon that are trying to move around more, or at the very least, exercise with style. He wears nothing but shimmery things, not trying to show off, but attract attention to his dancing, which he does all the time, with a gleaming smile and encouragement of a lion snapping at his heels (or yours). He and Lukas participate in fishing together on occasion, Kist in the water swimming to attract the fish, and Lukas attracting them with the bait.

Then, there's King. He's the most special of the inhabitants, being obese, never says a word, and is very docile. King usually wears whatever clothing fits, can be seen eating something at almost every time, and makes strange grunting sounds. He works at the docks, clearing ships through, or calling the police to inspect suspicious things. All live in houses identical in shape and size, but with different furniture. Joe has many plain things, with a lot of ambiance pieces, and paintings cover the walls. Lukas' is filled with a military quarters-type setting. Kist has his house filled with disco items, groovy furniture, and 60's items, like lava lamps. King has a house that has more refrigerators than chairs, having only one couch, a big one at that, and a tropical feel to the style of things.

The other inhabitants are a pokemon breeder, a young scientist studying the water-type pokemon at the docks, and the owner of both the pokemart and pokecenter. The breeder has the most pokemon, 12 in fact, all grass types, while the owner of the utility buildings has a Meowth and Persian. The scientist has a Wailmer and Spheal, yet the first four have quite some special ones. Joe has a Pancham and Weavile, Lukas has a Lucario and Toxicroak, Kist has a Dewott, Clawitzer, and a Ludicolo, and finally, King has a Snorlax and a Gorlurk. These are the participants in daily activities around Esterman Town, and these are major players in events 2 miles away.

(I know it's stupid, but I like it, so this idea will continue. Always wanted to do this crossover...soo….


	2. More of that

Chapter 2.2, POV FP, Joe.

It's such a nice day outside! Perry and Monweave are having a nice time in the sunlight, playfully sparring, and it's shining in a nice way. Bright, but not annoying. It's so nice to see such nice days around these colder times. I see Kist is outside too, in a lawn chair, wearing headphones and listening to music. Ah, I remember when we used to work together in the same place...well, actually, we do right now. Just not right now, daytime of course. He works from 12-6 PM, and I work the same...in AM. It's not so bad, and it supports. Also helps keep my artistic side going.

I see Mist is enjoying the pool, as well as Wendy. Those two, I tell you, are meant to be. Kist's Dewott and Raye's Wailmer (Raye is the scientist. He isn't really important.) are having such nice times together...it makes me wish for the old days, in a strange way. In front of the crowds, despite the fact most of the crowd goers were mocking me. The glass cannon that never fired. That is, until one day, I did. (In my first run through TD, I lost to Joe once. I only lost to Great Tiger, Bald Bull, and Soda Popinksi otherwise, and it embarrases me to this day, that I lost to TD Joe.)

At least then, I was happy. But not even a day passed, and I was defeated. I was ashamed that I was only a one-hit wonder. So, I retired, my persistence was shattered, so I came here to this quiet town. Only the other three know me, and their pokemon as well. See, we all got pokemon after boxing. We didn't want to neglect such creatures out of constant fighting or abandon them in the face of an accident, so we never got one. But when we retired, we did get our own, finally. We went to the grass and immediately, all of us were tackled, except King Hippo. We all were chosen by them, and we chose to believe in them.

Mist is wearing little sunglasses while he swims, how adorable. But that reminds me. I have to head to the city today. So, I should go get King now.

Chapter 2.6, POV TP.

Jakund City is a lovely place, big and bustling yet still peaceful in aspects. Most buildings are soundproofed, thanks to the amount of noise on the streets and in the surrounding area. It's a city full of things, much like Lumiose city, except a lot smaller, and has only one landmark: The massive amount of celebrities that used to be celebrities but are now only known by their past prospects. Amongst them were four in particular, that stood out to many. One, a Japanese man, was known for wearing black and white all the time, being incredibly calm, and having little to nothing negative to say about...anything. He has black hair that is slightly parted in the middle, an Asian skin tone (duh), and a constant gaze of focus. He has the mannerisms of a respectable businessman, and a samurai, mixed into one show director. People call him Lightning, because he does things and talks very fast, as well as having the surname Hondo, relating to Honda, relating to cars, relating to Cars.

Then there's the Canadian fatman, as most haters call him. He's known as a comedian and cook show host, as well as a lovable guy, Bobby Aprils. He has a brownish-ginger beardstache, with a wide smile of joy, always. He has quite an appetite, often wears a tobogan. Always wears overalls or striped shirts, trying to convey that he IS actually a lumberjack. He never backs down from a chance at a joke, if the situation is appropriate.

After that, we reach The Mystiqufic: a magician and street performer, well known throughout the city as the greatest magician of all time, able to teleport, create copies made of air, and summon Psychic pokemon to his position. He is most known, however, for being able to contact Pokemon from the grave. His mustache is the most hair people ever see on him, always wearing something to cover his head, for some inexplicable reason. He had tanned skin, usually wore Eastern-styled clothing or magician's clothing, and was a mystic in and of himself. He was brisk and cordial with humans, but with Pokemon, he was a genuine saint amongst men. Some suggest he become a breeder, to which he replied, "Kyon main esateedee kee aadat ko protsaahit karana chaahie?".

Finally, we reach Flamenco. He was quite a riot in Spain, and still is, but for now, he lives on Kalos, a shell of his former self. He was a bullfighter and known as the most magnificent boxer, but now, is mostly somber. He still works, a job as a photographer for a magazine company, but he doesn't enjoy it. Or life. Ever since Mac beat him, twice, knocking off part of his hair (I know it's a toupee), twice, he was too ashamed to stay. His hair looks cooler without it, just not as beautiful, which is what he vies for. His appearance is casual, a simple business suit-esque feel to his style, and he no longer smiles, unless to fake laugh at a joke. He takes Prozac daily.

All of these figures have powerful pokemon to back up their power: Hondo has a Hitmonchan, Sawk, and Throh; Bobby has an Emboar, Chesnaught, and Poliwrath; Mystiqufic (others call him Tiger) has an Alakazam, Gallade, and a Shiny Sigilyph.

Finally, Don has a Chancey, Hawlucha, and a Heliolisk.

These men integrate well with the community, usually. Yet, there are yet still more.

Chapter 2.8, POV TP.

The Elite Four is known for being legendary, but never have they been literally so Legendary. The E4 and Champion have since been beaten and replaced by the best boxers in the world.

Aran Ryan is Irish, and visibly demented, loving pain at every turn. Always yelling, taunting, or cheating, he's notoriously difficult to take seriously, yet his Pokemon somehow do. Despite his nature, he treats his Pokemon well, but trains them very hard. This, however, earned him third place in the ranks of the League. He still has brown hair, in a rat tail, with slightly pasty skin and wearing green all the time. He would have seven Pokemon if he could, but alas, he must keep to six at max. He, like all the E4, owns four Legendaries.

Soda Popinski is a Russian boxer, who has an obsession with soda, but recently traded it to citrus drinks. He always has stacks and stacks of orange juice, lemonade, Sprite, etc., and will share with anyone who asks. He has no hair but has a sweet handlebar mustache, and he prefers to wear purple suits, or red, if it's autumn. His Pokemon are shy of scurvy but are wired, always ready to pour raw energy and power into their performances, their trainer being very gifted with training. He is in last place, currently.

Sasal, or as some call him, the Bull, is a lot like Aran: demented, albeit much less. He's tough and likes to be rough, but he seems cordial and passive if caught in a good mood. Wearing a lot of burgundy or white, Sasal is bald, like Popinski, and has a mustache, although it looks shorter and thicker than Pop's. He prefers his Pokemon to be tough and absolutely driven, fighting through the pain to become the victor.

Then there's Traly Silas, also known as Super Macho Man. Being over 6 feet, very buff, tanned, rich, and with silver hair at less than 30 years of age, he's quite attractive to many. It's said he used to be a major jackass, but following two beatdowns by someone 10 years younger than him and way shorter, and weaker, he decided to change himself. Now, he's quite a humanitarian and a man kind to all, much unlike his former self, no longer concerned with being vain. He wears a lot of athletic wear yet still, and often enhances his Pokemon any way he can short of steroids.

Finally, there's Mr. Sandman, also known as Mike Sanders. He's the only other African American boxer who retired (counting the Wii version, so, no Piston Hurricane or others) after defeat by Little Mac. He's tall, thick with muscle, and has hair much like a lightning bolt, with a brash and temperamental personality. He wears a lot of black and yellow, since he often stings like a bee. He trains his Pokemon hard and strict yet fairly and will be compassionate when necessary, and due to this, many call him Mr. Coachman. He's well known for his strength and fierceness, never backing down, and for good reason, being the Champion.

Aran holds way to Darkrai, Thundurus, Zekrom, and Yveltal; Soda Pop has the Regi trio and Palkia; Sasal owns Regigas, Kyogre, Zapdos, and Deoxys. SMM claims Keldeo, Reshiram, Genesect, and Heatran. And then, there's the Champion. Sanders has Kyurem, Giratina, Arceus, Rayquaza, Cobalion, and Lugia. These Pokemon of legends decided to be with legends, and it sealed their place in history as the most difficult E4 and Champion to date.

(AU, obviously. That's all for now, bye.)


End file.
